Tomates
by Isi-san
Summary: Itachi entró a la casa cargando muchas bolsas llenas de bolitas rojas que se comían. Ese era el primer recuerdo que tenía de su hermano mayor, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera un millón más. ¡Feliz Navidad, Leiray! Para el intercambio navideño de Irresistible Naranja.


**Disclaimer.** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. (Y nadie lo puede negar~)

* * *

**N/A:**_ Hola :). ¡Dos veces en un día! Yei :P. Insisto en que estoy un poco oxidada porque hace mucho tiempo que no me dedico a uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos T_T... pero vine con un pequeño regalo de navidad :D. ¡Para la bellísima Leiray Rose :D! ¡De todo corazón espero que te guste! Es un poco angst pero después de escribir un poco de Itachi y Sasuke no me los podía quitar de la cabeza, y tú diste un hermoso "libre a escoger" . Fue escrito para el Intercambio Navideño del grupo Irresistible Naranja en Facebook~_

* * *

**Tomates**

**...**

A veces, cuando Sasuke Uchiha se sienta completamente solo sobre una roca, en la cueva de turno, con su equipo afuera buscando comida o revisando los alrededores, se pone a recordar su pasado.

A veces piensa en la comida de su madre, cuando la comida que hace Suigetsu le provoca arcadas.

O en su padre, cuando mira a Juugo sonreír en silencio sobre las estúpidas conversaciones que se arman sus compañeros mientras comen. Porque nunca vio a su padre sonreír, ni siquiera una vez. Ni siquiera ante los logros de Itachi; se veía orgulloso y le decía palabras de aliento, pero jamás le sonreía.

E inevitablemente piensa en Itachi cuando se ve en un espejo. En lo distintos que fueron físicamente, y en lo mucho que siempre quiso ser como él.

Un día, meditando sobre una roca, justo como lo estaba ahora, descubrió cuál era el primer recuerdo que tenía de Itachi. Y desde entonces es su favorito, y siempre que está solo intenta revivirlo en su memoria.

No habrá tenido más de tres o cuatro años, pero un día su hermano volvió de una misión con enormes bolsas de color café que tenían un contenido de color rojo. Un rojo tan fuerte como el que estaba en todos los símbolos del clan, y en los ojos de sus tíos cuando se enojaban.

Colocó las bolsas en la cocina y su madre se sorprendió preguntando de dónde las había obtenido. Sasuke se acercó a una bolsa y con sus pequeñas manos tomó uno de los círculos rojos que estaban ahí dentro.

—¿Qué es esto, nii-san?

—Son tomates, Sasuke. Muchos tomates maduros.

—¿Por qué tenemos tantos?

—Me los regalaron en una misión que salió bien.

—¿Y para qué son?

Itachi tomó el tomate que estaba en las manos de su hermano y lo lavó. Acto seguido se lo llevó a la boca y lo mordió, haciendo que algo de jugo le bajara por la barbilla.

Luego le pasó el tomate mordido a Sasuke y él se lo llevó a la boca también. El sabor le encantó.

—Me gusta —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Su madre, rió.

—Eso es muy bueno, Sasuke-kun, porque hoy comeremos muchas cosas con tomates.

—¿Comeremos todo esto? —preguntó estirando sus manos, señalando las tres bolsas que eran incluso más grandes que él.

Su madre le acarició el cabello al mismo tiempo que le limpiaba la nariz, manchada de rojo.

—No, no nos daría tiempo, se pondrían malos primero. Vamos a compartir estos tomates con toda la familia.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó él, mordiendo de nuevo el tomate de su mano y manchando de nuevo su nariz. Mikoto la volvió a limpiar.

—Tú e Itachi les llevarán a todos antes de la cena.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza y ayudó a su madre a separar los tomates que ella calculaba que iban a utilizar. Los demás, Itachi se los cargó a los hombros.

—Vámonos, Sasuke.

Y Sasuke le siguió durante todo el día, repartiendo tomates por todo el barrio Uchiha hasta que se quedaron solo con dos.

No recordaba muy bien las visitas a cada una de las casas, de hecho estaba seguro de que le habían aburrido, pero una cosa sí recordaba: cada vez que veía los tomates siendo dejados sobre la mesa, en un tazón o en una canasta, quería comérselos todos.

Itachi lavó los últimos antes de salir de la casa de su tía, la última, y le tendió uno al menor.

Él, que todo el tiempo había estado impacientemente por uno más, lo agradeció y se lo llevó a la boca.

—¿Quieres que te cargue? —Preguntó, el mayor, cuando ya estaban de nuevo en la calle principal del barrio.

—¡Sí, niisan!

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. Se levantó de la roca y fue a buscar agua, pues de repente tenía mucha sed. Cuando volvió sus compañeros ya estaban dentro y el que estaba cocinando era Juugo, lo que significaba que la comida de ese día no tendría carne, solo pescado.

Decidió que mientras esperaba, podría hacerle filo a su espada con ayuda de las rocas al final de la cueva.

Y cuando la piedra chocó por primera vez con el metal, otro recuerdo lo inundó.

—_Sasuke, no corras muy lejos —dijo su mamá mientras se sentaba a preparar la comida sobre el mantel que Itachi había extendido sobre el césped cerca del lago._

_Pero Sasuke estaba muy ocupado intentando correr como su hermano, con las manos detrás de su espalda, por los alrededores. No se detuvo hasta que Itachi le dijo que volviera porque la comida ya estaba lista._

—_¿Por qué papá no vino?_

_Aunque nunca pasaban mucho tiempo juntos con su padre, y la verdad era la primera vez que comían cerca del lago, lo cierto es que para la comida él siempre estaba._

_Su mamá miró a Itachi de reojo y luego le sonrió a Sasuke —No quería comer lo que preparé hoy._

_Sasuke vio su plato y notó los tomates rellenos de carne de su mamá. La verdad es que, desde que tenía memoria, su padre no soportaba muy bien los tomates. Aunque siempre los comía._

—_¿Por qué no haces pescado para la cena? A él le gusta._

_Su mamá no le quitó la sonrisa —Es una buena idea._

—_¿Por qué no pescamos uno, niisan?_

—_Otro día, Sasuke —había respondido el mayor sin dignarse a verlo a los ojos._

—¡Sasuke-kun~! Es hora de comer. —La voz de Karin lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, la espada ya estaba lista.

Él no respondió y se levantó en dirección a la improvisada mesa de rocas.

Mientras comía en silencio su mente continuó bajando. Recordó cuando Itachi sustituyó a su padre el día que le había prometido enseñarle a andar en bicicleta.

O el día en que compraron el equipo que llevaría el primer día de la academia.

O cuando caminaba por la calle afuera de su casa y veía el logo del clan roto.

O el fatídico día en que llegó a su casa y se dio cuenta de que ya no le quedaba ninguna familia.

La sopa de Juugo, usualmente deliciosa, ya no se le apetecía. Dejó el plato sobre la mesa y se levantó.

Nadie preguntó nada.

Sasuke salió de la cueva con su espada en mano y Karin lo sintió no muy lejos de ellos, entrenando.

Sasuke no se perdonaría nunca no haber sido capaz de confiar más en su hermano, quien lo había cuidado como a un hijo desde que tenía memoria. Quien lo amó. Quien buscó protegerlo hasta el final.

Jamás se perdonaría haber creído, siquiera por un segundo, que Itachi podía ser tan malo como se convenció desde aquella imborrable noche.

Jamás se perdonaría por haber cumplido su venganza.

Cuando volvió, tarde en la madrugada, sus compañeros ya estaban dormidos. Nadie lo esperaba despierto.

Nadie lo esperaba de la manera en la que él esperaba a Itachi todos los días que salía de misión. Con la luz apagada para que su mamá no lo regañara pero con la vista fija en la ventana, esperando ver el cabello negro de su hermano mayor mezclarse en la noche.

Y cada día que Sasuke pasaba inmerso en sus pensamientos era un día más en el que se hundía en la locura. En la desesperación y el desamparo. En entender que no podía cambiar su pasado y no veía una manera posible de mejorar su futuro.

Pero eso a nadie le importaba.

Necesitaba un hermano, a su hermano. Y extrañaba comer con él los tomates rellenos de carne que hacía su mamá.

* * *

_¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Espero que hayas tenido una navidad maravillosa, Leiray :3. ¡Muchos éxitos y bendiciones! Y aprovecho para desearte un muy próspero año nuevo ^^_

_Salu2!~~_

_Isi-san._


End file.
